


Prompt: Alone; MCU; Rocket Raccoon

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [91]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Rocket Raccoon, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Rocket reflects after the snap. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 4





	Prompt: Alone; MCU; Rocket Raccoon

Rocket’s not really surprised when Thanos takes all the others.

For years, he rejected any offers that went beyond temporary alliance. He betrayed a few people who weren’t so bad. Even when Groot became part of his life, he still insisted friendship, family, love, none of that was part of his life and never would be.

Now, if he could have, he would have taken their places.

Life doesn’t work like that, and they might be permanently dead like Gamora.

Part of him is tempted to take the ship and be all alone again.

He can’t.

He’ll always love them.


End file.
